


letting go

by xehzee



Series: empty words [6]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ending E Spoilers (NieR: Automata), Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: In the way out of the city ruins, the signs of countless battles remained.Indents on the buildings.Explosions on the road.The burnt parts of the ever growing greenery.The quietness of a, once again, abandoned city.2B wakes up after a long nap.(Alternate ending to the concert scripts)





	letting go

Clear skies reflected the state of her mind and heart. Emptiness. Nothingness. Peace. Even she herself wasn't sure of her feelings.

2B stretched out before searching for something with her eyes. The world around her had not changed at all.

The tall buildings were still painted with the greenery of life.

The animals kept walking aimlessly through the emptiness of land.

Except the machines. They were nowhere to be found. Maybe if she were to look in the inner city, she'd...

But why? She didn't have orders to kill them. Besides, there were more important matters to attend to. Knowing what had happened before she fell _asleep_ . Or for how long was she out. In any case, 2B remembered, _no_ , YoRHa Number 2 Type E, her designation...was no longer of use.

"That's right, the bunker, it was..."

More importantly, what was of 9S? As far as her memories went, she separated from him trying to save him from...

In a swift movement, 2B stood up, clutching the air on her side where she would find her sword. Only, there was nothing there.

 _It doesn't matter...for now_ , she thought as she made her way up to the only place she knew could help her gather information: the resistance camp.

—

_Where is everyone?_

The unusual quietness unnerved her. Even after the machine's attack that time, the camp had regained its bustling energy shortly after. There was a war to be won after all. But now, no one was there and only the faint murmur of the wind through the buildings could be heard.

"Have they..." the words stuck on her mouth. If she said them, she would be accepting the possibility.

_No. They might have relocated already. The city was no longer secure. It's only natural._

2B looked around the remnants of the camp one last time before moving forward.

—

_If no androids are in the perimeter, it’s because there’s no use in staying in the city anymore._

2B thought as she finished her walk around the perimeter. Without any androids close by, her primary task would be more difficult. Indeed, her worry didn't reside on finding friendly faces, at least, not from just _any_ android.

—

A chirping bird startled her. 2B hopped back inside the building, unsure where to head off after. Her joints didn't particularly hurt; still there was something deterring her movements.

_I need maintenance but with the bunker gone… Pod042 is not here either. Its assistance would be of use now._

The walk down the stairs proved certain difficulty. 2B felt the waves of tiredness coming one after another, threatening to wash over her and sway her to a tortuous sleep if she didn't fight them.

_I can't. I have to...I…_

Regardless of her will to keep awake and moving, her body betrayed her when her circuits stopped responding, and she fell to the ground before she could reach the warmth of the sun outside.

—

"95%, 97%, 99%... Black box operating at 100%. Proceed protocol. Good morning, 2B."

Whether it was the familiar voice or the sudden flux of energy, a warm feeling extended through her, awakening her completely.

"Pod."

"Affirmative."

A smile tugged at her lips at the sight.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Same here."

Pod's reply took 2B by surprise.

"Oh. You're..."

"YoRHa 2B–" pod paused for a moment, "2B. Now that you're recovered you should head to 9S' location as soon as possible."

2B held a breath at hearing pod's words.

"9S! Is he…?"

"Affirmative. Pod153 will send the coordinates shortly. In the meantime, I'd recommend 2B to listen to the events occurred while out of commission."

The air became still. She was curious about it and, at the same time, she wasn't ready to hear those _news_. Especially because she couldn't remember anything after separating from 9S.

"I have to do this..." She affirmed herself. There was no use in avoiding the issue. Perhaps, knowing how things unfolded after the bunker fell, would help relieving her unease.

—

"No..."

"Both android 9S and A2 are both in the rebooting process as of now. Pod153 will communicate via transmission when they're ready to operate. For now, we should start moving–"

2B shook her head, still absorbing all the information Pod042 had given her in the last few minutes.

"No. I can't...I..."

"I understand it's difficult to grasp" Pod started, "given your status towards A2, and your past with 9S. If the operation is successful on Pod153’s side there's the possibility 9S will remember the reveal by A2 in which case we will proceed to delete his memories. Correction, only his last memories."

"And what good will that do to 9S?"

"He will behave as he did before the emergence of the tower. It will be on your hands to not display any information that could potentially disrupt him. After all,  it's not longer necessary after the bunker disappearance."

For 2B, that was not the problem. She had already hidden information from him for so long, from the fact they have been on countless missions together previous to their last encounter to the very same countless times she had killed him in cold blood. The problem was if she was willing to do that again.

Pod was right, she had no obligation to kill 9S, not anymore. But...she also had no more reason to _,_ to _exist_ , even. She was built with the sole purpose of assassinating 9S, and to fight the machines. The very machines that were now completely still and useless, the machines that, like herself, had lost their only motivation.

"You must understand 2B, this is a new beginning for the three of you. You are free to make your own decisions, to take this life and make it what you will."

_Living...after everything I've done._

2B closed her eyes and sighed. "You say we should make our own decisions. What about you and Pod153? Are you okay with this?"

"Affirmative. We will observe and follow you lot and try to assist you as long as possible. That is our decision."

"I see..."

2B stayed quiet after that. Discussing why she didn't agree with the pod's views wasn't on her plans. And Pod042 could be really stubborn sometimes.

Instead, she formulated something else, a way in which everyone could go on without the fear of losing each other again.

"I will not go with you Pod." 2B said, voice steady and firm, enough to even surprise herself, "I have to...no, I want things to be different this time. If it isn't too much, I have a favour to ask of you..."

—

"I want you to erase my existence of 9S' memories"

"Impossible."

"Are you saying you can't?"

"I am stating the negative of doing such a thing. A big part of 9S personality revolved around you and what _you_ made of him. In the case we delete them he will become unstable."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"It's speculation."

"Then you don't. Plain and simple." 2B stood up from the cold tiles of the building, and grabbed the weapon she had found on her scavenging. "Do it Pod. 9S will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"What will you do then?"

"I'm going to go far away. To a place where I can't hurt 9S never again."

"2B–"

"Don't worry about me," she chuckled under her breath, "you've already done plenty by reviving us. You need a rest as well."

Pod042 floated around 2B, fidgeting as much as a Pod could show.

"This is not going according our plans."

"It's fine, isn't it? Life is full of surprises."

"... Indeed."

2B motioned to pet Pod042, and it obliged without any hint of hesitation.

"I will miss this very much, 2B."

2B smiled at it. A sad smile.

"I...will miss you too."

With those words as farewell, 2B walked away toward an unknown future.

—

_9S...my actions toward you can't be forgiven...not yet. This is selfish from my part, I know that much. But until I find absolution I can't be by your side. When the time finally comes, I'll be the one looking for you. Until then, the best is for us to depart._

2B ran as fast as she possibly could, leaving her past behind her. From that moment until she could forgive herself for her sins...

Until she could show 9S a genuine smile.

 

 

 


End file.
